


戒断反应

by Old_flower



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, 白罐虫, 究极铁Anthony, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_flower/pseuds/Old_flower
Summary: 药物+囚禁play+一点点斯德哥尔摩综合症





	戒断反应

“氢化可的松D，你会喜欢的。”  
Anthony缓缓将针管里的透明液体推进男孩被吊起的小臂，接着伸手擦干男孩嘴角的血迹，嗤笑道：“想咬舌自尽？痛是痛不死的，下次想死我教你怎么咬。”  
Peter用力偏过头，头顶的锁链因为他的动作发出碰撞的声音，他难耐地扭着腰，后穴里的震动棒一刻不停地抽动着，黏腻的液体顺着腿根一直流到Anthony的脚边。刺目的红色液体因为男孩的挣扎从振金手铐里流出来，一路蜿蜒到他的赤裸的胸口，留下一条诡异的红痕。  
Anthony把用完的针管丢到实验台上，伸手摸索到男孩后穴处的震动棒，接着一点一点缓慢地将它往外带。强烈的刺激从后穴处一直蔓延到脑门，Peter忍受不住地呻吟着。他感受到药物慢慢通过手臂在身体里蔓延开来，夹杂着痒意的快感流窜在五脏六腑里。  
生理性泪水从男孩瞪大的眼眶中滑落，Peter的声音里是控制不住的颤抖：“我迟早会杀了你，Anthony。”  
“呵。”Anthony慢慢转着手里的震动棒，“那要看你的本事了，纽约的小英雄。”  
说完猛地将差不多被拔出来的震动棒插入男孩的后穴里。  
“啊———”  
Peter被插得眼前发白，唾液不受控制地从他张着的嘴里一路流到下巴上。  
被注射到体内的药物开始生效了，Peter的眼前逐渐模糊起来，他断断续续地呻吟着，缠在手腕和脚踝上的铁链随着他的扭动哗哗作响。  
Anthony站起身来，他抓住男孩的卷发逼迫他抬起头，接着将满面泪水的男孩按到自己早已涨硬的性器上。  
“舔。”  
被药物冲昏头脑的Peter努力含住眼前的烫硬，性器顶端一直顶到他的喉咙，他忍不住开始干呕，摇着头想要往后退，可后脑勺却被男人死死按着，Peter流着眼泪挣扎起来，却被男人顶入得更深。  
被注射药物以后，男孩的口腔是与往常不同的滚烫。Anthony按着Peter的头部抽插着，从这个角度他能清楚地看到男孩后背突出的蝴蝶骨。  
Anthony盯着Peter通红湿润的眼角，一道转瞬即逝的冰蓝光芒在他眼中闪过。

-

Anthony坐在办公桌前把玩着褐色的玻璃药瓶。  
瓶子里的透明液体在他的指尖晃动着，落地窗外的天空上散乱分布着几块阴沉的乌云，一幅山雨欲来的景象。  
穿着低胸红裙的金发女人推门走进来时他正回想着那个被铐在实验室里的男孩和他那滚烫的口腔。Anthony几乎是有些不悦地抬眼，手上的玻璃瓶被重重放到桌面上。  
“我以为，Tony Stark的得力助手会是怎样一个八面玲珑的女人，结果连敲门都不会。”  
Anthony讥诮地盯着面前的Pepper。  
“Well，我知道你不会在意这种小事。”  
说着，Pepper顺势坐到Anthony的腿上，缓缓将自己身上红裙褪了下来。  
Anthony扯着嘴角挑了挑眉，“我想你是搞错了，你的老板可不在这里。”  
“但我猜你同样不会让我失望。”  
Pepper低头吻上Anthony的嘴唇，伸手开始解他衬衫的扣子，灵活的舌头在男人的下巴和脖子上舔舐着，温软的乳房抵在男人的胸前。  
Anthony心里没由来的一阵烦躁。他扯着女人的头发将她拉开一点距离：“你就是用这种方法得到斯塔克工业的？”  
他推开无措的女人起身走到门口，“可惜这一套对我无效。”  
说完他关上了门。

往地下实验室走的途中Anthony心烦意乱，他现在只想扯着昔日纽约好邻居的卷发，然后狠狠肏到他哭叫不止，肏到他像叫Tony Stark那样神智不清地叫自己“daddy”。  
Anthony是在实验室门前听到了那一声声咆哮似的呻吟。  
满面泪痕的男孩用力拉扯着不可能挣脱的振金铁链，不停用额头撞着身后的墙，赤裸的身上被挠得鲜血淋漓，被铐住的手腕和脚踝处被磨得血肉模糊。  
Peter在看到Anthony的一瞬间哭叫出来：“给我药…给我药Anthony！求你了，我错了……求你给我药。”  
“该死。”  
Anthony快步走到柜子里抽出一支针管，然后蹲下身按住抽搐的男孩，往他的胳膊里推了半管。  
Peter只觉得有无数吸血虫在血管里爬，他伸出手抓挠着眼前的男人，“给我…Mr.Stark…please……”  
Anthony用膝盖顶在男孩的两腿间，狠狠在他脸上扇了一巴掌。  
“Peter Parker，我是谁？”  
男孩终于停止了抽搐，眼泪混着唾液一起从下巴上滑落，“给我…求你给我…”  
“哈啊——”  
被插入的一瞬间Peter仰起脖子尖叫起来，粗大又滚烫的性器撑得他穴口又涨又痛，他坐在男人身上难耐地扭动着。药物在体内顺着血管流走着，他只觉得身体里被点燃了一把火，而这把火将他的理智焚烧殆尽。  
Anthony盯着男孩涣散的眼，扶着他的臀部一下一下往上顶弄着，Peter张着嘴无意识地发出一声声不连贯的呻吟。  
坐着的正面体位，性器的形状很容易就在男孩的小腹处凸显出来，Anthony能清楚地看到随着抽插而出现在男孩小腹处的凸起。  
他托起男孩的的腰，然后在松手时重重往上顶了一下。Peter忍不住高声尖叫起来，他的手被男人带着按在自己的小腹上，他能清楚地感受到自己被插入时小腹上一下一下的凸起。他挣扎着想抽回手，可双手又被男人死死地按着。  
“顶到哪儿了？”  
Anthony在他耳边逼问着。  
Peter呜咽着按住小腹的一块地方，“这里……在这里。”  
说完却被Anthony用力顶了一下那个地方，他哭叫着在男人怀里扭动起来，布满伤痕的身体被顶得剧烈摇晃，铁链在空中发出碰撞的脆响。  
Anthony按着男孩的后脑勺释放在滚烫的甬道里，他擦去Peter脸上交错的泪痕，拿起实验台上的针管将剩下的药剂注入男孩布满针眼的小臂里。  
Peter无意识地发出餍足的呻吟声，随着药剂的推入，他的后穴一下一下猛烈地收缩着。  
Anthony看着男孩慢慢扩张的瞳孔：“现在告诉我，我是谁？”  
“Anthony……你是Anthony……。”  
Peter被强烈的快感裹挟着陷入黑暗的深渊。  
他喃喃着吐出这句话，接着便倒在Anthony胸口那片浅蓝色的微光里。


End file.
